


In My Eyes

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dark, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elrond is very cold.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: In My Eyes Pt. 24/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, slash, rough sex

Pairings: Lindir/Erestor/Glorfindel/Elrond

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Day Twenty Four of the Advent Challenge-> The day before leaving Middle Earth is a cold night. But was it all worth it to the quad?

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Cold. It always felt so cold to him now. Ever since the One Ring was destroyed, all of Arda had been cold to his soul. Even his once beautiful home and land, Imladris, had lost all warmth that had held him to this world. The only things that kept him warm were his three loves…but even their warmth was sparing.

 

The sounds of the sea filled his ears as he stood on the balcony overlooking the wharf of the Grey Havens. He was there with those who were traveling to Valinor on one of the few remaining ships that were under Cirdan's care. If he looked to his left, he could see the room where his eldest son and his lover were staying until they sailed. Haldir's wounds were recovering from the battles he had faced and Elladan was doing his best to heal his beloved. Elrond knew that their love would heal all things, as any true love did.

 

To his right, he could hear the soft sounds of lovemaking from his youngest son and Legolas' room. Legolas wouldn't be joining them on this trip, so Elrond knew the sorrow his youngest son was experiencing at this parting and the need to hold onto the other before dawn broke, when they would part from this world to join the next.

 

Turning ever so slightly, Elrond gazed into his own room to watch his three beloveds as they slept peacefully, signs of their lovemaking telltale on all three. He too carried some sign of their frenzied joinings, but he didn't acknowledge them. In his eyes, the only marks he needed from them were in his soul. Still, each mark was a different claim from them.

 

The bruise on his neck was from Erestor. Erestor loved to mark them there, just below any collar, but with a certain turn, it would be seen by any who cared to look. The bruise on his wrist came from Lindir, a symbol of what he held sacred in their relationship. He was the one who worked with his hands and he loved the pulse that beat within their wrists in a sign of life. The bite mark on his inner thigh was a gift of Glorfindel's teeth, a claim of dominance and need that was more sensuous when it was shared at the height of climax. He loved the power of their legs wrapped around his waist, for it was an equal sign of give and take on their parts. And so he marked them there as his own.

 

Tracing lightly along his ear tip, Elrond smiled slowly as he eyed his sleeping mates. His mark, to him, was the most sacred, for it was right behind the ear. In the sensitive flesh just beyond the earlobe and above the neck, he would bite his beloveds and mark them. For there he felt them the most, hidden as it was, but so sensitive that they let loose with the most desirable sounds. Eyes fluttering shut as he remembered each sound his mark released from them, Elrond could feel himself hardening. He wanted them so much…needed their warmth and to claim them as his own. Each completed a piece of his soul, as he did for them. But now he needed them more than ever.

 

He opened his eyes to find himself being watched by Erestor, whose lips were creased in a knowing smile. He returned the smile as he came in from the bitter cold, wrapping his arms around himself as the chill of Arda raced through him suddenly. He stopped, shaken at how cold he was and looked out once more to see Ithil's cold light pouring in behind him. He shivered, trembling as he closed his eyes on the despair that seeped into his very core, feeling his grief over all that had happened welling up within him. Warm strong arms enfolded him and he was gently pulled into a soothing embrace, where he buried his face within the strong chest that held him. The smallest of sobs left his mouth before he could stop it and he trembled even harder as his grief slipped ever so slightly from his control.

 

Supporting and soothing hands rubbed his back, taking away his shudders as he regained control. Only to one had he shown such loss of control and he was now being held by that one. He nuzzled close and sighed, relaxing slowly as he took heart from the one who held him so tenderly. “Come to bed, melethen?” Erestor whispered gently, encouragingly as he returned the nuzzle to a softly pointed ear. “Let me warm you…remind you of the goodness in life…”

 

“Please,” Elrond whispered softly, sighing softly as the pliant lips of his lover trailed along his neck to his neck shoulder junction. He moaned and shuddered, clutching at Erestor as the other darkling Elf bit hard into his neck, almost as a vampire as he was suckled and held. This mark was different…possessive and jolting, waking him from his despair as his body was fondled and grasped into arousal. The comforting hands turned domineering, thrilling him as he was pulled roughly against Erestor’s hard hot body by the buttocks, rocking against his love as he was kneaded forcefully.

 

“You are the strength, but strength can not support you in everything. Give in to me, Elrond…give in…to us,” Erestor whispered huskily into Elrond’s ear as he was disrobed and worshipped with nips and bites. Elrond groaned deeply as he arched into the assertive handling he was receiving from Erestor before he was propelled backwards into Glorfindel and Lindir’s hold.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned and whimpered in pleasure while his three lovers took various routes tormenting and pleasing him. He arched sharply in his first of what he knew to be many climaxes, coating Lindir’s chin and mouth with his seed as he shuddered. He found his mouth filled with a hot erection, suckling happily and needily on the dripping member as it was shoved down his throat. He groaned in need as fingers pressed into him, stretching and coating him with oil before he was suddenly filled with another molten member, splitting him in two, which let him know that it was Erestor filling him there. With the lyrical sigh above him, he then knew he was sucking on Lindir, then jerked along with them as Lindir cried out and knew Glorfindel had joined the party, filling the white haired minstrel fully.

 

They moved together as one, switching places here and there until they had all be taken or had taken each other until it became too much. At the end, Elrond lay on the bottom once more, taking his symbol of support as Lindir slid onto his rock hard erection rapidly. Erestor was taking Elrond’s mouth as he sucked on Lindir’s tongue, both Elves moving rapidly against each other as Erestor stroked Lindir’s member with each bouncing thrust of his lovers. Glorfindel had taken Elrond anally, thrusting in time with the other two until they were a writhing mass of pleasure. Elrond was the first to fall, crying out his love as he arched sharply before he was muffled. Erestor and Lindir gasped simultaneously, climaxing next, which triggered Glorfindel’s final brutal thrusts before he stiffened against Lindir’s trembling back.

 

They collapsed to one side and Erestor slid down behind Elrond’s back as they held each other close. Elrond smiled tenderly as he caressed and was caressed by his beloveds in the afterglow of their explosive lovemaking. He whispered quietly, knowing they would hear his soft vow to them. “In my eyes I see your light. Hold me tight, hold me close…never let me lose the fight. You are my strength. Melin chen, melithen.” (I love you, my loves)

 

Snuggling close as they all smiled softly, the four fell into sated reverie so they would have their strength for the next day. For it was the last day on Arda and the first day of their new lives in peace. Nothing would ever stop them from sharing each other now…or ever.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
